


The Beginning of the World

by Maeighghan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeighghan/pseuds/Maeighghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pricefield. Its the day of the tornado and Max has totally fucked up and crazy shit is happening.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait." Max heard the voice of the girl she loved break. "One last kiss, I need to remember you like this."</p><p>Max kissed Chloe deeply putting all of her emotions into that one kiss, that one moment, maybe her last moment. She wanted to stay there like that forever. She felt Chloe's tears merge with her own and despite the sharp, cold wind she felt warm in Chloe's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic that will have multiple chapters. Enjoy! I may have a problem so its completly possible there will just be ridiculous PRICEFIELD fluff happening in the future.
> 
> (I have no idea what will actually happen at the end of the game which is why there isn't a ton of details on some things.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all Pricefield. Its the day of the tornado and Max has totally fucked up and crazy shit is happening.
> 
>  
> 
> "Wait." Max heard the voice of the girl she loved break. "One last kiss, I need to remember you like this."
> 
> Max kissed Chloe deeply putting all of her emotions into that one kiss, that one moment, maybe her last moment. She wanted to stay there like that forever. She felt Chloe's tears merge with her own and despite the sharp, cold wind she felt warm in Chloe's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fic that will have multiple chapters. Enjoy! I may have a problem so its completly possible there will just be ridiculous PRICEFIELD happening in the future.
> 
> (I have no idea what will actually happen at the end of the game which is why there isn't a ton of detail about some things.)

Max felt the pouring rain and harsh wind on her face as she stared into the tornado.

_I could've prevented this, I should've prevented this!_

"Max! Chloe shouted obvious panic in her voice. She grabbed the shorter girl's shoulder. Max spun around.

"Chloe? Chloe! What are you doing here!" Max yelled over the loud wind. "Its too dangerous."

"Max, I- I couldn't let you face this on your own." Chloe explained. "I'm your bodyguard for our adventures, remember?" She forced a smile, trying to hold back tears.

Max opened her mouth to say something but before she could her head started pounding and she saw a girl.. no.. Rachel. She was trying to say something her mouth moved but Max couldn't make out anything she was saying. Before being yanked back into reality she managed to make out one word on Rachel's lips. Jump.

_Was Rachel telling her to jump into the tornado? What?!_

Chloe was holding onto Max. "Max! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "What just happened? Did you have another vision?"

"Chloe- I.." Max had absolutely no idea what to say at this point.

The time traveler looked into Chloe's eyes, everything slowed down for a moment. Max knew what she had to do.

"Chloe, I love you." Max told her best friend. "I always have and.. and.."

Chloe grabbed onto Max pulling her close kissing her with so much passion and love, Max felt complete. It didn't feel right to leave Chloe now, but she had too. There was no choice anymore.

"I love you too, Max." Chloe smiled feelings of happiness overwhelming her, feelings she hadn't felt in a long time.

Max felt relieved and excited but she almost wished Chloe had reacted differently. She wished Chloe had gotten angry and said she hated her, that would make it so much easier. "Chloe." Max took a deep breath. Chloe's smile vanished. "I needed to tell you that before I- before I go." She stared at the massive, destructive tornado about to rip Arcadia Bay apart.

"Go where?" Chloe asked even though she already knew. "You promised you would never leave me again!" Tears began running down Chloe's pale cheeks.

Max couldn't look at her. She wouldn't be able to do this if she looked at Chloe for even a second. The brunette turned towards the cliff taking a small step towards the edge.

"No! No!" Chloe shouted. "I am not letting you leave me again, Max Caulfield! No way in hell!" She grabbed Max's wrist with a death grip, which is kind of ironic, considering the circumstances.

"Chloe I.. I have to do this. I'm sorry." Max took another step letting her arm slip from Chloe's grip.

"Wait." Max heard the voice of the girl she loved break. "One last kiss, I need to remember you like this. Like my superhero."

_I can't. I can't look at her. I can't bear to see her cry, to see her sad._

Max turned around anyway, against everything the logical part of her brain was telling her.

Max kissed Chloe deeply putting all of her emotions into that one kiss, that one moment, maybe her last moment. She wanted to stay there like that forever. She felt Chloe's tears merge with her own and despite the sharp, cold wind she felt warm in Chloe's arms.

Max stepped back. "Goodbye, Chloe Price." She whispered.

She wanted to tell Chloe she loved her again, but she couldn't get the words out.

_After everything we've been though to try to save Arcadia Bay and Rachel, its almost funny that she would be the one to tell me I have to jump to save everyone._

She saw Chloe's hand reach out as she stepped backwards off the cliff, falling. Then, she didn't really fall. Everything around her went still it felt as if she was trying to move through quick sand. Her body felt heavy and cold. She saw images flash before her eyes not just of her life but of history, all of history.

Then everything sped up so fast she couldn't process anything she was being swept away but it didn't feel like anything, at least not what she expected. Then in a second she saw Chloe jump from the cliff. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She tried to scream but couldn't. Chloe had disappeared from view, Max had no idea where the punk ended up.

_Chloe. No, no! Rewind! Rewind!_

She tried desperately to lift her hand but it was no use. Max was being pulled into the eye of the storm but she no longer cared about what happened to her. She wanted to be with Chloe so badly it hurt. That was her last thought before everything faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming I'm not entirely sure where exactly I want to go with this with Rachel and Chloe and Max and Chloe AND JUST EVERYONE AND CHLOE. Ignore that. Anyways, I hope you like it so far!


	2. Rachel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max wakes up to meet Rachel Amber before remembering what happened to Chloe and complety flipping out.
> 
> "Um, what happened." She asked turning to Rachel.
> 
> Rachel took a deep breath about to explain when Max remembered Chloe. She grabbed Rachel's wrist. "Chloe! Where is Chloe? No! No! No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad with titles, but I hope you like it anyways.

The time traveler opened her eyes and tried to blink away the blurriness clouding her vision.

Finally, when her head cleared she saw the face of Rachel Amber staring down at her.

Max sat up way to quickly and her head began to pound. Then, she felt a hand on her arm, Rachel's hand.

_How is Rachel here? Did I save her? How? I can't even think about this right now._

Max pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead, blinking, bringing the world into complete focus. She was sitting on the lighthouse bench, and the sun was shining. "What the fuck..." Max trailed off. "Um, what happened." She asked turning to Rachel.

Rachel took a deep breath about to explain when Max remembered Chloe. She grabbed Rachel's wrist. "Chloe! Where is Chloe? No! No! No!"

Max stood up rushing to the edge of the cliff too afraid to look down.

"Chloe is fine." Rachel answered from behind her.

"But she- I saw her jump."

"Max." Rachel began standing up. "I know it doesn't make much sense but by jumping into the vortex you made it collapse. You are the person messing with time, that means you don't make sense. The tornado stopped because you were inside of it and stopped time."

"But I didn't. Stop time, I mean." Max explained confused.

"Yeah, I know." Rachel admitted, "I did."

Max must've looked like a complete idiot standing there with her mouth open because Rachel laughed and placed her hand on Max's shoulder.

"Um- How?" Max asked. "Er- uh what happened to you?"

"Its complicated and it doesn't really matter," she said, "Not anymore." She smiled. "And, Max you're alive because of the fact that the rules of time don't apply to you. At least that's what I've managed to come up with. Honestly, I don't know much else about what happened."

"Okay," Max said cautiously, "So I saved Arcadia Bay and bonus I'm not dead, but where in hell is Chloe."

"Luckily, not in hell," Rachel smirked. Max looked at her seriously. "She's in the hospital I found you two together, from what I could tell she seemed okay physically but I called an ambulance because she wouldn't wake up."

"If we were together how come I'm still here and not at the hospital?" Max asked nervously.

"Well because I wasn't really sure what the doctors would find and I figured you were just kinda out of it, I know I was when I woke up." Rachel said. "Since we had the same powers I thought-"

Max cut her off, "Take me to Chloe."

Rachel just nodded and began walking down the path to Chloe's truck. Rachel smiled as she pulled the punk's keys from her pocket.

_I shouldn't care why she took those, right? Right. Chloe is way more important now._

x.x.x

_I'm gonna be sick._

You could say Rachel wasn't the best driver but that would be a major understatement. Max couldn't stand being in that car anymore, for more than one reason.

_Mix bad driving and the worst headache, ever, and it won't be pretty..._

x.x.x

She practically sprinted inside the front doors of the hospital when they finally arrived. "Max!" Rachel called after her, "Slow down!"

Max ignored Rachel's pleas, she hardly even knew this girl.

_Why should I listen to her? Especially since Chloe is in the hospital._

She stopped and asked the woman behind the front desk about Chloe. Rachel caught up, as the woman directed Max toward's her room.

Max tried to remain calm as she walked with Rachel down the hall to Chloe's room.

They went inside, Chloe was sleeping her blue hair sprawled out on the pillow around her.

"Max! Rachel!" Joyce exclaimed, "So good to see you two here together for Chloe."

Rachel smiled brightly and Max was beginning to feel impatient as Rachel asked how Joyce was doing, striking up a conversation about nothing.

 _No offense, but can we please talk about Chloe now._ Max thought glancing over at Chloe's bed.

She finally lost patience with the dumb conversation. "How is Chloe doing?" Max interrupted, she tried not to look like she was going insane with worry but was probably failing miserably.

"I'm afraid she hasn't woken up yet." Joyce said her smile fading and worry coming into her voice.

"I'm sure she will." Rachel assured her, shooting Max a glance of annoyance. Max ignored it and walked over to Chloe's hospital bed as Rachel continued comforting Joyce.

"Chloe please wake up, please." Max whispered running her fingers though Chloe's brightly colored hair, which was starting to grow out at the roots. Max smiled at that.

_Cute._

She didn't know why but it made her almost calmer to see Chloe's natural hair growing out. Maybe it was because it made her seem like the carefree Chloe she used to know, the happy Chloe. The Chloe that made an appearance on the cliff. Max clutched Chloe's hand and sat on the side of the bed, stroking the punk's hand with her thumb.

Rachel and Joyce went silent. Well Max noticed they went silent for all she knew they could've stopped talking ages ago but she was so wrapped up in Chloe she hadn't noticed. Joyce left to go get lunch and give Max and Rachel a moment with Chloe and each other.

"So.." Rachel started, coming around to the opposite side of the bed Max was sitting on and rested her hand on top of Chloe's. They both held one of Chloe's hands and Max couldn't help think how great it would be if Chloe woke up right now to see two girls both holding onto her.

_She would definately come up with some sarcastic remark that would surely make me blush._

"Please Chloe," Max's eyes began to water but she tried to hold back the oncoming tears. "Wake up, come back to me."

_Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly going to be pricefield but there might be some Rachel/Chloe stuff happening too.  
> :)


	3. Wake Up With Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finally wakes up, but things don't go exactly as she thought they would.
> 
> "Don't, Max, just go." Chloe said sadness and anger edging her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its not super eventful but I wanted to just focus on how Max would feel when Chloe wakes up.

Max sat in Photography class, it was Tuesday, it had been four days since the storm or rather not the storm. She had been able to stop it, but Chloe was still in the hospital.

_I need her to wake up. Soon._

Max couldn't focus on anything except Chloe. She was all she could think about.

Suddenly, her phone made a loud beeping noise.

_The hospital! Could Chloe be awake?!_

Max had set a special ringtone for when she got a message from Joyce or the hospital.

She instantly grabbed her phone and Mr. Jefferson turned to look at her.

"Miss Caulfield, are we interrupting you?" Mr. Jefferson said, sounding annoyed.

She blushed and opened her mouth about to say something when her phone beeped again. This time it was Joyce, telling her Chloe was awake.

"Max, put your phone away." Mr. Jefferson ordered.

Max ignored him and began packing up her things to head to the hospital.

Victoria scoffed. "Caulfield where do you have to be?"

"Max sit down." Mr. Jefferson said, sounding frustrated now. "You're wasting class time."

"I'm sorry, I need to head to the hospital my uh.. friend needs me." Max explained, feeling her cheeks slightly heat up, not knowing how to refer to Chloe.

Rachel poked her head into the classroom and Mr. Jefferson's eyes widened seeing her but Max didn't have time to think about that now.

"Hey, Max, I just got a text from Joyce, she says Chloe is awake. I was just down the hall with Principal Wells so, I thought I would come and see if you needed a ride." Rachel says, a smirk on her perfect lips as she glanced at Mr. Jefferson's shocked facial expression.

"I know," Max said sheepishly, "Joyce texted me already."

"Mr. Jefferson regained his composure. "Max you can't get out of class that easily. Maybe if she was family or if you had.." He kept talking but Max wasn't listening, she was trying to come up with a way to get out of class.

 _Okay, I'm probably going to regret this later but whatever Chloe's worth it._ Max thought to herself.

"Uh.. um Chloe, the girl in the hospital, is my girlfriend." Max said unable to keep the excitement and nervousness out of her voice.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and shifted uncomfortably. Mr. Jefferson and everyone else in class, looked surprised.

Max expected Victoria to make some comment but she didn't say anything.

"Let's go, Max." Rachel said bitterness in her voice and if Max didn't know any better she would say slight jealousy.

x.x.x

The car ride to the hospital had been in complete silence neither of them saying anything and just staring out the front windshield.

They climbed out of the car and Rachel finally broke the silence. "About what you said back there." She began hesitantly.

"Oh yeah.. that." Max blushed, closing the car door.

"Were you serious," Rachel asked, "or did you just say that to get out of class?"

_What am I supposed to say!? What does she want me to say?_

"Uh- well I mean we're not.. ya know..." Max explained, "but we did kiss and I think it meant something."

"I guess we'll find out," Rachel said her voice hardening and a challenging look appearing in her hazel eyes.

Something about the way she said that and, the look she gave Max made her feel nervous. She had no idea what to say though so, she kept her mouth shut. The photographer walked awkwardly alongside Rachel towards the hospital entrance.

They both walked in through the front doors and made a beeline for Chloe's room.

Rachel walked in just before her so, Chloe was unable see Max at first.

"Rachel!" Chloe exclaimed practically jumping off the bed. Rachel rushed over and hugged Chloe.

"Hey Priceless." Rachel said tangling her fingers through the ends of Chloe's short, bright hair.

_This isn't awkward at all... Nope. Okay, Max, come on, stop being so awkward and say something!_

Chloe released Rachel and opened her mouth obviously about to ask a long, confusing, string of questions relating to her friend's mysterious disappearance. Then, suddenly, noticed Max standing back by the door nervously rubbing her arm. "Max.." Chloe breathed confusion in her voice.

_Dammit. Why am I so fucking nervous?_

"Hi, Chloe." Max said, fiddling with her fingers before looking into her friend's blue eyes. "How are you doing?"

Chloe's face hardened. "You leave me for five years without a call or even a text! Then I'm in the hospital and you feel guilty so, you come and see me to ease your conscience! Then you have the nerve to casually ask me how I'm doing, as if you didn't abandon me when I needed you most!" Chloe said a sharp edge in her raised voice.

_Whoa, why is she so mad she's acting like we didn't spend all of last week together. She's acting like we didn't kiss... Maybe I deserve it I should've known she couldn't forgive me that easily. But she said she loved me, I told her I loved her..._

"Chloe I-" Max started, holding back tears.

"Don't, Max, just go." Chloe said sadness and anger edging her words, "Please, I can't talk about this with you right now. My head hurts like hell." She mumbled and Rachel rubbed her back.

_What about the kiss?! I guess it was just because she had no one else. Now that Rachel's back she doesn't need me anymore. She doesn't want me anymore._

Joyce looked at Max apologetically and gestured for her to come outside.

_She's acting like last week didn't happen. Why?_

"Why is she acting like this is the first time she's seen me?" Max asked, panic fully setting in.

"She has some memory loss." Joyce admitted. "or amnesia as the doctors called it, she doesn't remember anything after she left to go to Blackwell on Monday."

_So that's why._

"What else are you not telling me?" Max asked sensing there was more Joyce hadn't said.

You were so good about visiting her every day." Joyce said avoiding the question, "Multiple times." She added with a small smile, she sighed and hesitated for a moment. "The doctors also said... that its- its possible she won't regain her memories at all."

Max had assumed Joyce would say something like that but, hearing it made Max feel like her world was crashing down, again.

_This is worse than the tornado._

Okay, so, maybe she was being a bit overdramatic but for the past four days all Max had wanted was for Chloe to wake up. Now that she had, she couldn't even remember what had happened between them.

Max felt numb. She barely registered Joyce asking her if she needed a ride back to the dorms. After a moment she just nodded.

Joyce put a hand on her shoulder and lead her to the car.

_That should be Chloe's hand on my shoulder. That should be me inside with Chloe, not Rachel._

Max felt a little guilty for a moment but, it quickly passed and she climbed into the car. She stared out the window, holding back tears that, once they spilled out, would be worse than any tornado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't as good as it could've been. I had a problem and the original chapter got deleted and I kinda slacked off when rewriting it. I hope its not completly awful...


	4. Hella?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finally drags her ass out of bed to see Chloe. Maybe with an unintentional push from Victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile...

Max was pressed between her mattress and the comforting duvet cover of her bed. She hadn't gone to her classes this morning, she hadn't even gotten out of bed.

_I feel so tired, probably because I got absolutely no sleep last night... Chloe..._

"Ugh, I'm so pathetic." Max mumbled to herself.

_I should go shower... Uggh._

"Fuck it, what's the point, anyways."

Max rolled over in bed to reach for her phone. She pretty much checked it every three seconds, in hopes Chloe had texted her.

_Nope. Stop it, Max!_

There was a knock on her door. She groaned and buried her face into the soft pillows around her.

_Pull yourself together._

"Caulfield!" Victoria impatiently yelled from the other side of the door.

Max groaned, more loudly this time and glared over at the door.

"Open the goddamn door!" Victoria shouted not any more friendly then usual.

"Coming, coming." Max grumbled, even though Victoria probably couldn't hear her.

Max swung the door open and was greeted by a scowling Victoria, glaring down at her.

"What the hell do you want, Victoria?" Max asked,  
exasperatedly.

The taller girl looked down at her shocked by the small photographer's clipped tone.

Although, she quickly recovered, "After you left yesterday to visit your junkie girlfriend-"

"She's not a junkie and... And-" Max's voice caught in her throat, "She's not my girlfriend." She mumbled out.

"Not what you said yesterday." Victoria blatantly pointed out, obviously trying to fish for information.

Max's gaze hardened again, "Last chance, Vic. What do you want?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved a couple papers at Max, showing off her perfectly polished nails in the process.

"Jefferson made me bring them to you." She shrugged averting her eyes.

Max raised an eyebrow, "Uh, thanks?" She quizzically looked at the blonde and in that moment she decided she needed to go see Chloe. (even if just to get away from Victoria and her forced explanation of what she had missed in class today)

She wasn't any good moping around here, anyways. Besides, it was either face Chloe or homework and there was no way she'd be able to focus if all she could think about was that blue haired punk.

x.x.x

Max stood outside the Price's house for what felt like ages but in reality was probably less than two minutes.

_You got this, Max. Just go in there- No! Don't even think about it, just do it. That's what Chloe would do, right?_

Feeling more nervous than the day the tornado arrived, when she saved William, or even when she went all the way back through photos decades old; to prevent the events of the dark room from taking place. And even more nervous than when she found out that changing the dark room hadn't changed the fact that Rachel was still stuck in time. Since she was also a time traveler, changing the past didn't change her fate. She still had all those traumatic memories, just like Max.

Max tried push away all thoughts of the past as she took another step forward.

_If its meant to be, it will happen again. Fate and all that._

Max tried to reassure herself as she knocked on the door. Chloe answered, looking tired and a look of anger, or guilt, flashed across her face at the sight of Max.

_Who am I kidding. I'm a goddamn time traveler. What's this shit about fate. Fate's shit._

Chloe calling out her name shook her from her downward spiral. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, sorry, Chloe."

Chloe's face softened as she saw the sadness and worry in Max's eyes. She seemed different... Chloe wasn't sure how but she looked almost older, wiser... stronger. Chloe then noticed the necklace Max was wearing. Her eyes followed the rope of the necklace down, her gaze stopped on three silver bullets hanging from the chain.

"How did you..." Chloe stared at Max in bewilderment. "I- I don't understand.."

"Oh this..." Max blushed, remembering Chloe giving her the necklace after getting saved yet again by Max's time powers. After that night in the junkyard Chloe figured bullets anywhere near her was a big no no and Max had laughed, agreeing wholeheartedly.

She smiled at the memory and Chloe gave her a more confused look. "It was a gift, from a friend." She said and then realized she had echoed Frank's words about Rachel's bracelet. She cringed and noticed a faraway look in Chloe's eyes, a frown across her perfect features.

"Are- Are you okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Yeah totally." Chloe assured her but she still had that look on her face. "Just a déjà vu moment.." She tried to force a smile but Max wasn't buying it. She didn't say anything though.

_Does this mean she's remembering... Don't! Do not get your hopes up. Look where that's gotten you._

"Look.. Uh.. Max, why don't you just .. Come in, I guess." Chloe stumbled over her words making Max more concerned.

"Chloe, are sure you're okay?"

"I'm awesome." She said and now Max was having a moment of déjà vu.

Chloe led Max into the kitchen and Max saw a small form on the couch curled under a blanket.

Chloe must've noticed Max looking because she told her Rachel had fallen asleep while they were watching a movie, "Blade Runner".

Max had to say that one hurt, as she remembered her time with alternate Chloe. "Blade Runner" was one of her favorite movies...

 _Hold it together._ Max smirked, _I swear my inner monologue is like some awful self help book sometimes._

The punk sat down at the dinner table and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"So, uh, mom told me we actually met up again before my accident." Chloe mumbled unable to meet Max's eyes. "I feel like total shit for raging on you in the hospital, especially because I probably did that a bunch, already."

Max chuckled and Chloe gave her a look. "Sorry, sorry... Its just..." She sat down on the bar stool by the counter. "I can't really explain, but if you even knew what we..." Max stopped herself. "Uh, nevermind."

Chloe looked like she was about to push the issue further before she winced in pain and held her head.

_Definitely know what that feels like. Shit! I should help her, right?_

"Chlo, Chloe. What can I do?"

"No. No, its nothing just regular head pains. Ever since the accident I've been getting them, the doctors say its normal. Wish I could get a little morphine out if it though." She joked.

Max's face fell. "I hope you never need morphine, ever." Max whispered almost to herself.

"Hey, Mad Max, I know I'm the injured one but you're acting kind of off."

She smiled at the nickname, "I'm okay Chloe really, I just missed you is all."

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but before she could, a blonde head popped up over the back of the couch.

"Hey, Chloe-" Rachel's sentence dropped off at the sight of Max. Her bright smile turned less sincere and her sparkling hazel eyes hardened.

_Oh no. Shit's about to get real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its coming along slowly but I'm a slow writer, so sorry about that! And thank you to everyone who has left kudos, comments or just read this in general. It really means a lot to me! :)

**Author's Note:**

> More coming I'm not entirely sure where exactly I want to go with this with Rachel and Chloe and Max and Chloe AND JUST EVERYONE AND CHLOE. Ignore that. Anyways, I hope you like it so far!


End file.
